SurpriseSurprise
by deelynn
Summary: Set after Season 4: Lee and Amanda share a special day and come to an important decision. References to "The First Time." Much has been written about what happened after season 4. Here's my little contribution to the cause.


**Set after Season 4**: Lee and Amanda share a special day and come to an important decision. References to "The First Time." Much has been written about what happened after season 4. Here's my little contribution to the cause.

**Surprise … Surprise**

by deelynn

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Amanda asked.

"No. It's a surprise. That 's the reason I blindfolded you, remember?" Lee answered as he looked over to the passenger seat of his Corvette. It hadn't been easy convincing Amanda to let him kidnap her for the day. The blindfold had taken a bit longer. She'd have enough of that in her life already, but he couldn't let her spoil the surprise he had planned. They deserved a day off after completing their last case. When he'd noticed today's date while filling out their case report yesterday, he knew he couldn't let it go by unnoticed. Not this year.

"I can tell you that we are almost there." Lee said.

"I'm glad. I've been trying to figure it out, but I think you've gone around the block a few times to try and confuse me." Amanda was curious. Lee had shown up at her door this morning with a picnic basket, a blindfold, and that look in his eyes that said 'Trust me.' And she did. However, after driving around for a bit, she was beginning to get antsy. "Tell me what those flowers for mother were all about then."

"Well, I noticed she was rather quiet at dinner last night, so I thought they might cheer her up."

"That's so sweet, Lee. I noticed she was a little down yesterday, too. I tried to get her to talk about it, but she just said everything was fine and not to worry. She did seem better this morning, though."

Lee pulled the car to a stop. "Good. Here we are. Oh, and before we go any further, I have something I want to give you. Something very important." He turned her face toward him, and kissed her very thoroughly.

"Oh, wow! What was that for?"

"For being patient. Now, I'm getting something out of the car, then I'll be around to help you out." She heard him open the door and waited to hear it close and her door open. She listened closely for any clues to where they might be. It sounded like a busy area, at any rate. Suddenly, she heard a sound she recognized. She smiled a little as she heard her door open.

"Lee …"

"Wait. Don't say anything yet. Just walk with me."

Amanda smiled to herself and allowed Lee to direct her steps. She waited eagerly for whatever was going to happen next. When he had her just where he wanted her to stand, he turned her to face him as he took off her blindfold. As she looked around, he placed his hands on her waist.

"Remember what I gave you in the car?" He smiled as she nodded. "Good. Now, give it to the man in the red hat."

She looked up to notice the red cap Lee now wore and gave him a big smile. As she looked around the train station, she noticed an older man and young boy with red baseball caps just boarding. "How can I be sure I have the right one, though?"

"Hmm. That might be a problem. We'll have to come up with just the right recognition code for this one," he said with a grin.

After a bit of thought, Amanda returned his grin and said, "Well, I could say something about how much I like Pilgrim's Peach Puff."

"Oh, Amanda," Lee chuckled, as he remembered Mrs. Welch's code phrase. "But what response could there be to that?"

"Oh, I imagine it should be something about enjoying dessert," she answered cheekily, as she reached up to return his earlier kiss. "Now, just what is this all about, Scarecrow?"

"Today is the anniversary of the first day we met. I thought we should make it special. We have the whole afternoon to ourselves before the boys get back from their overnight with Joe. I thought we'd have a special afternoon together, then enjoy some time with our family. I've already spoken to your mother about joining us and the boys for pizza and Goofy Golf tonight."

"Sounds lovely. Time alone and time with family. What a very special way to celebrate. "

"I thought so. Now, where would you like to go for our picnic?"

Amanda stood encircled in Lee's arms and thought. She had to admit she hadn't really paid attention to the date. Lee had really surprised her today. Now that she thought about it, she had a surprise of her own to share. She'd intended to give it to him at Christmas, but today would be the perfect time.

"Why don't we have our picnic in Rock Creek Park?" she asked. "Could we drop by the house, first? I know it's a bit out of the way, but I've got something I'd like to get. And before you ask, it's a surprise."

He gave her a puzzled look, but nodded. "Okay. We can do that."

As they reached for each other's hand on the way back to the car, he leaned over to give her a quick kiss. "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you, too."

*SMK*SMK*SMK*SMK*

After their picnic of BLT's and apples, Lee reclined on his elbows and eyed the bag Amanda had brought from her home. "So, do I get to find out about the surprise, now?" he asked.

"Well, you have been patient, despite a few attempts at persuasion." Amanda answered with a laugh. As she pulled the bag over to her, she continued, "I was going to give this to you to celebrate our first Christmas, so pardon the wrapping paper."

"But, you're giving it to me today?"

"Oh, I think you'll understand when you open it."

His curiosity was really aroused now. He'd been pondering this surprise ever since she'd mentioned it at the train station. As he unwrapped the present and opened the box, he smiled. "A music box, huh?"

"Not just any music box. See, when Aunt Minnie received the package, she thought I'd sent the broken music box for my uncle to repair. So, she had him fix it and mailed it back to me. I've had it in the back of my closet all this time."

"The package for the man in the red hat." Lee just had to laugh at that. "Oh, Amanda." He gave her a big hug and kissed her. "Is the card still in it?"

"Yes, though Aunt Minnie did want me to send her the recipes. She said they sounded interesting." She giggled a bit as she remembered her own surprise when she opened the repaired music box. "Oh, and, Lee, there's one more thing you should know. The song it plays is 'Some Enchanted Evening.'"

Lee looked at Amanda for a moment as it sunk in, then he shook his head. "I guess fate was conspiring even then." He took her hand and kissed it before he continued. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. Picking you out of the crowd that morning was the best thing I've ever done. I love you, Amanda Stetson."

"I love you, Lee Stetson," she replied as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Now, one more thing before we go." He looked down at the blanket as he paused to gather his thoughts. "It hasn't been easy these last few months being married and trying to hide it. That 3-week assignment overseas last month was torture for me, but it also gave me time to think." He paused for a moment before he said, "Maybe it's time we told everyone we're married."

She sat in stunned silence for a moment. It wasn't easy lying to her mother and the boys about their relationship, but telling them they were already married wasn't going to be easy, either. "Are you sure, sweetheart?"

"Very sure. I considered telling them we were engaged, and then getting remarried on our first anniversary. After thinking it over some more, though, I think we should just come clean. Not only them, but Billy, too. I think he suspects something anyway. Lately, he keeps giving me these looks and more than once he's implied that I might be ready to 'settle down' as he puts it."

"But what about Dr. Smyth and the Agency?"

"After we tell Billy, maybe he can help us figure out what to do next. Besides, I'm ready to have a marriage where I can come home to my wife every night and wake up beside her every morning without worrying about getting caught. What do you say?"

She looked down at the wedding rings on their entwined hands. The last few months had really been a struggle. It hadn't been easy stealing time for themselves. She wanted what Lee did, she knew that. But, how much should they tell her family?

"Everything." Lee said.

She looked up suddenly. She must have spoken that last thought aloud. "What?"

"We should tell them everything. Billy's wife knows what he does, and there are others in the agency who are married, too. I don't know why that didn't occur to me when we conceived this mystery marriage."

"But, no other agent is married to another agent, Lee. That's a big difference."

"So, we get to be the first. Come on, let's take a chance." Lee smiled. "I'm ready, are you?"

"And what if we lose our jobs at the Agency, or one of us has to?" She had to wonder if Lee had really thought this through.

"You're thinking I haven't thought this through, aren't you?" Lee smiled at her startled look. "I have, and I think we can convince them to let us keep the Q bureau. We're doing a great job, and it hasn't been as boring as I thought it would be. Besides, we find enough trouble on our own to keep us occupied, don't you think?" He gave her a wink and that little smug smile that said he was convinced he was right.

"Lee, it's not that I don't want to tell everyone. It hasn't been easy for me either, you know. I just want to be sure you've considered everything. I don't want you to regret this."

"Trust me, Amanda. I wouldn't suggest this if I hadn't thought it through. I know that Dr. Smyth won't take it easy on us, and he may want to throw us out. I know that you've worked hard to become a field agent, and I'm proud of you. If I have to leave so that you can continue to work at the Agency, well, I can do that."

Amanda was touched. She knew what the Agency meant to Lee, and if he was willing to give it up for her … "You'd do that?" She reached out to touch his face and looked into his eyes. She could read the love written there, and more. Yes, he'd do that. He gathered her into his arms, and she laid her head on his shoulder. Time seemed suspended as they sat there for several minutes. She was still a little unsure, but Lee seemed to have given this a lot of thought. His quiet air of contentment and confidence gave her the courage to rouse herself and sit up. She smiled at him as she began to gather the remains of their picnic. "Okay."

Lee gave her a big smile, opening the picnic basket and sliding it over to her. As she packed the basket, he took their trash over to a nearby container. He knew it wouldn't be easy telling everyone about them. He knew his job might be on the line. He was prepared to fight for them to keep the Q, just as he was prepared to fight for Amanda to stay if one of them had to leave. He'd had a long night to think in Hungary, a very long night. He'd thought about what would happen if he didn't make it home. He'd realized how grateful he was that Amanda had come into his life, how much she meant to him. When morning dawned, he'd settled everything in his mind. From there, it was simply a matter of choosing the right place and time to discuss it with her. Today had seemed very appropriate.

Amanda noticed Lee looking very thoughtful as he returned to her. She finished folding the blanket and silently picked up the basket. She thought back to those three weeks Lee was away. It had been a long three weeks. Mr. Melrose had informed her that things were going well, and that Lee had met all his regular check-ins. She'd been worried about that last check-in, though, despite Mr. Melrose's assurance he hadn't really expected to hear from him again until he was on his way home. She'd been relieved and thrilled when he'd given her the job of picking Lee up from the airport.

She smiled as he took the basket and reached out to take her hand. As she placed her hand in his, she said, "So, Scarecrow, how do you propose we carry out this latest mission?"

Lee chuckled as he replied, "Oh, I think we can start with 'we eloped.' After your mom's inquisition, we'll take it from there."

"Inquisition?" She asked, as he opened the car door.

"Can you think of a better name for it?" He heard the slight giggle as he closed the door. He paused for a moment. This definitely was not an easy assignment he'd given them. He smiled with satisfaction as he thought, 'Then, again, we've survived everything we've tackled together.' He whistled a happy tune as he circled the car to get in, secure in the fact that he and his partner would be together for a long time.


End file.
